Fate, A bond of Trust
by music4life2009
Summary: Arya an halfelf half kitsune moves to Japan after her mother and father are killed in a battle of demons. She lived in Ireland yes she's and irish girl She meets the team soon after getting off the plane. The first person she sees is Jin adorable wind mas


Azhure here: PLEASE REVIEW! And here's Yoko with the disclaimeir! SO NO LAYWERS!

Yoko: Hey everybody! Here's the disclaimer so don't sue!

Disclaimer: I no own none of YYH stuff nor the odd words, some of them are mine..and the names like Arya, Ajihad, and Aiedail not mine. Got them from a book called eldest! Havnen't finished yet.

Yoko:So there's the disclamier don't sue her!

Azhure: Thanks Yoko!

Wyrda Yawe (fate, a bond of trust)

The last words Arya heard from her father were "Se'mor'ra ono finna (May you find peaace)." Arya replied "Un du evariny a ono varda. (may the stars watch over you.) Then her father closed his eyes and died. He lost so much blood there was no hope in saving him. Even with her powers. She then went to her mother, who was barley breathing. Arya tied a bandange around her mothers slender waist to try and stop the bleeding. If she could stop it then there was some hope in saving her life. It was of no use. Her mother just said just barley above a whisper "Atra gulio un ilian tauthr ono un atra on skolir fra rauthr. (May luck and happiness follow you and may you be sheilded from misfortune.) She too closed her eyes and died with a smile on her face. Atra va sed oye yah'. (May your souls rest in peace and harmony) Arya said over her dead parents bodies as she barried them and made a grave for them and put a barrier around it.

Flashback

Demons everywhere. Ajihad and Aiedail (Arya's father and mother) tried their best to protect their only child and slay the demons. There were just too many this time. This time they would not live. Who was going to protect Arya when they were gone. Arya was half-fire elf and half-earth kitsune. She was the only one of her kind. Elves and Kitsunes did not get along except for Ajihad and Aiedail. Some people thought f Arya as the forbidden child (like hiei) but she wasn't. Elves and Kitsunes never got along fro some odd reasons but that didn't keep Ajihad and Aiedail from anything. People respected them for they were the only elf and kitsune to get along. Ajihad and Aiedail respected the people who respected them. When Arya was born she was given a special anklet. It was called Oyesis meaning mixed, special, powerful one. It was a rare anklet that only it's power could be used by a half elf half kitsune demon. There was only one other who a anklet was made for but now he is dead, for all we know. His name was Hideki, He was a half water elf, half wind kitsune. The oppisite of Arya. All we know is that he took off and never returned to the land of elves and kitsunes. He left without word and now we think him as dead. He was legendary.

end flashback

Arya ran far from the battle field far from home. Her parents were dead and no one in Ireland liked her very well because she was mixed. She had all her money and clothes. She took everything from the house she would need to start a new life somewhere else and finish high school. Arya doesn't want to be in Ireland any more. She had always like Japan. So Arya got on a plane and flew several hours to Japan. It was about noon when she got off the plane. Good thing she took Japanese in Ireland. She was in her 5th year of Japanese. She was the best in her class. Arya was also very fluent in the language. Her mother and father also knew Japanese so that helped her a lot in school. Not many people outside Japan know Japanese very well. Arya was also the smartest student in the school. She had striaght A's and none below a 98. On a scale of 0-100. One-hundred being perfect. The school she went to in Ireland was a school for elves. Her father was elf and mother was a kitsune. Arya had 5 different forms and 4 different names. Her human form her name was Arya. Elf form her name was Sheiunkun, kitsune form Tamahi, mixed form (elve body with kitsune features tail) Arya and her full demon form her name is Maya. She traveled in her human form.

There was only one thing she didn't know what was going to happen. Yusuke's team had a new mission and it was to protect her because of who and what she is. They also got Jin because he's irish so he could speak to Arya. Koenma had been watching the battle the whole time and had the team summoned at once. Once he saw how many demons where there at the site. Arya got to Japan and got off the plane. She looked around and said "Oye this is a really beutiful place." "Why think you miss. Do you like Japan already?" "Yes is do, may I ask what your name is." "Me name is Jin." "I'm Arya. I hear by the sound and accent of your voice that you too are irish" "Yes I am. Would you like me to show you around." "Yes please. But I need to go get my bags. I only have a few."

So Arya went and got her bags and left the airport with Jin. 'He's so adorable with his accent and he's so nice and he's irish like me. I hope we can be friends. I think he is a demon but he is hiding it well.' Arya thought to herself.

"So Arya are you hungry?" "Yes I'm starving. Do you know anywhere where there is some good steak and rice?" "Yes I do. Do you mind if I invite some friends to meet you?" "No Problem. But is there somewhere I can put my stuff. I also need a place to stay." "I know somewhere. Lets go get a train and we can go there now." "Okay, but I really am starving." "Then we will go get some snacks and that keep your hunger at bay until we can get back in town."

So Arya and Jin made their way to Genki's by train. Jin had bought some food for Arya.


End file.
